


Places to Talk

by royalreddeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, kh3 spoilers in the third chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Best friends will always be best friends, right? Never anything else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Initially a prompt from Tumblr, "Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?"
> 
> Will be a build up to at least a confession, may continue to headcanons about deaths.

Sleeping just wasn't going to be an option that night, there was too much anxiety revolving around the possibility of… 

Isa wasn’t going to think about it anymore. He wasn’t going to. He could just-

And there was a crash as something — someone? — fell through his open window.

A groan came from the crumpled figure on the floor as Isa stared, trying to figure out what was going on and why. It was too late for nonsense to be happening and he was about ready to grab something to throw at the intruder before he realized the dork falling into his room was his dork.

“Lea?”

Redheaded teen popped up as if he hadn’t just fallen on his face while trying to climb through his best friend’s window, grin on his face. “Yeah, something told me you weren’t sleeping tonight, so let’s go out.”

“It’s 4am, Lea. Nothing’s gonna be open.”

“I don’t know, maybe we’ll get lucky. Sometimes the duck’s at his shop early? He doesn’t seem to really have set hours?”

“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?”

“Uh, me? C’mon, I know I didn’t wake you up or anything, you could at least use the air.”

Isa sighed and gave Lea an incredibly neutral expression as he tried to decide if this was ridiculous in an endearing way or an obnoxious way. Rolling his eyes as he made his choice, Isa smiled and huffed. “Fine, but you’re taking the blame if we get caught doing anything we’re not supposed to be doing.”

“Still can’t let people know you’re behind like half of our stupid plans?”

“I have a reputation and you like acting like plans are yours. You’re the world’s only fake wild card.”

“You just have to take a jab at me, even when you’re not feeling good, don’t you? C’mon, let’s go already, before your parents hear us talking.”

Both of them knew Isa’s parents wouldn't care that they were talking in his room, they wouldn't even care about the sneaking out, it just made it more fun for the teenagers. Pretending they were doing something risky just made it more fun.

So Lea extended a hand towards Isa and Isa took it. 

They were lucky both of them had rooms on the first story of their homes, sneaking out was easy that way, even if sneaking in sometimes ended with Lea flat on his face from a misstep while avoiding something near the window. Sometimes Isa left things there to make it difficult for Lea to get in to get back at him for his room just being that way to start with.

“So, ice cream?”

“Wait, you were serious about that? Lea, the duck won't be there yet. Look at the sky and tell me anyone else is up.” Just as Isa gestured up towards the moon in the sky, footsteps were heard. Both teenagers tensed before realizing the footfall was too soft to be any adults coming to attempt to scruff them and bring them home.

Small, familiar figure in a lab coat walked by, holding his finger up to his lips. “Sh.”

Lea and Isa looked at each other and laughed. Ienzo always had a way of popping up and reminding them that they weren’t really breaking any rules when they snuck out. Sneaking in was always their crime, sneaking out was carefully planned so it wasn’t dangerous to do at all. Lea’s parents didn’t care if Lea left to sleep at Isa’s and Isa’s didn’t care is they snuck out as long as nothing affected grades or health. It was easy to plan.

Laughing together under the light of the stars and moon while they watched Ienzo run off to break into the public library again made Isa feel immeasurably better for a few moments, and that was all that he really needed. His hand released Lea’s and looked over at his friend who was looking at his now-free hand. 

There seemed to be a flash of disappointment on Lea’s face that was quickly shoved aside by a grin. “Ready to go see if anything’s open?”

“I already told you, Lea, nothing’s going to be open. Let’s just go home.”

“We just got out, we haven’t even walked anywhere yet. I’m not climbing back in there.”

“Fine. I’m not going to any shops, though. Take me somewhere else.” Taking Lea’s hand again, Isa looked at him without changing expression. Calm, neutral looks while Isa did things that were sentimental and sweet made Lea feel better and Isa knew it.

“Take you?”

“Yeah, Lea, just take me somewhere.”

Lea squeezed Isa’s hand and smiled. “Only if you’re really okay with sneaking out.”

“Of course I am.”

Lea grinned and leaned in to kiss Isa’s cheek without thinking about it, dragging his friend off to the outskirts of town, not aware of the look of shock Isa had.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the very edge of town, hanging their feet off the side of the outer garden into the water, the two teens looked off to the hills they always planned on sneaking away to. Maybe if they could swim far enough? It couldn’t be that far if they were prepared for it. Not that distance could really be that dangerous with how calm the weather always was. Always surrounded by water, but they rarely had rain heavier than a drizzle that was nice for the plants.

“Hey, Lea?” It wasn’t often that you could hear the insecurity in Isa’s voice, even if it was almost always there. The teen couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling of Lea’s lips on his cheek, unspoken crush boiling his insides.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

The dreamy, far-off look on Lea’s face made Isa hesitate and sigh. He couldn’t just risk something like that, he already felt bad enough from his earlier anxiety. “You look like a nerd.”

Lea didn’t totally believe that was all Isa had wanted to say, but it was all that was said. Maybe leaving him alone would be best? “Yeah, totally sounds like all you wanted to tell me. We’re out here, just tell the moon.”

“That’s the dorkiest thing you’ve ever told me to do, Lea. And that’s saying something.”

“Is it the dorkiest thing, though?”

“Today.”

“Is it?”

“Wow, why do I hang out with such a loser?”

“Everyone else thinks you’re really mean and I’m your only real friend?”

“… Yeah, it’s that. Thanks.”

Lea wasn’t used to their teasing each other being ended by Isa like that. He pulled his feet up out of the water and knelt down, looking carefully at Isa. He leaned close, causing Isa to back up and blush, looking off to the side and muttering something Lea couldn’t catch, even though they were inches apart.

“Huh?”

“You want to know what I’m stressed out about?”

“Yes? Are you going to tell me.”

“You’re stupid and it’s stressing me out. You’re really dumb and I don’t know how to make you stop being so dumb. Get out of my face.”

Lea sat back on his legs and looked at his best friend with a confused expression, almost like a kicked puppy. Isa wasn’t mad at him, there was no way he’d done anything to warrant that so suddenly. It stung that Isa was snapping at him instead of saying what was wrong, but if Isa needed this, it was fine.

“Do you actually want me to go?”

Lea’s question was met with a few moments of silence before Isa pulled his feet out of the water and leaned against his best friend. Maybe it was the exhaustion, it must’ve been the exhaustion. Isa could normally handle his crush, even if Lea did something stupid to bring it to the front of his mind. A kiss on the cheek wasn’t even the worst thing Lea had ever done to make Isa feel like an idiot for having a crush.

Isa scooted a little closer, placing his hand next to his face as he continued to lean. Maybe he’d feel better if he could just push past his idiotic outburst. Lea wasn’t stupid, he was. It wasn’t Lea’s fault Isa had feelings he didn’t want.

“Nah, don’t go. Sorry.”

Lea looked down at his friend and sighed, stroking Isa’s hair gently. “No big deal, that’s why I asked. What kind of best friend would I be if I couldn’t take one little snap at me?”

“A bad one.”

“Exactly! And I’m the best best friend you could ever have ‘cause I love you.”

Isa took a sharp breath, affection being received in a way he didn’t like. He was being stupid about something that Lea was obviously not even thinking about and mentioning it would be ridiculous. So he’d just push it off again and not say anything, it’s not like he could get anything good out of asking why Lea kissed him if he was still talking about how they were best friends.

“Love you too, loser.”

“Yeah, I know.” Lea looked like he was proud of Isa loving him back. Or proud of himself for loving Isa? That was stupid. Lea was stupid.

They sat in silence for a while, Isa’s head still resting against Lea while Lea pet Isa’s hair. Isa tried to push himself out of his own mind for just a few moments, wanting desperately to enjoy something that would never be more than gentle friendship. There was nothing about him that was really crush-worthy or at all romanceable.

Lea leaned his face down against Isa’s head for a moment then moved backwards again. Had there been a sound? Yeah. Wait.

“Lea, did you just…?”

“What? Oh, yeah, kissed your head. Sorry if that’s weird, just felt like a good time. Like maybe you needed it?”

“Oh, I’m stupid. Okay.”

“What?”

“I’m stupid,” Isa mumbled out, shoving his face into Lea’s chest. Why did he have to have a crisis like that when Lea was obviously ready to at least be more affectionate?

Then he remembered why they were out there in the first place, he’d had a terrible day and was running on no sleep. Emotions could be predictable things when he was actually able to pay attention to what was going on around him instead of just inside his head, which was far too much to ask.

“Alright, sure. You’re stupid. Whatever you mean by that. Want to go home?”

“No, can we stay here?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write more chapters, I'm not totally sure about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter DOES have minor KH3 SPOILERS.

“I’m not used to watching the sun rise with you,” Lea said, breaking the silence the boys had been sitting in for what felt like hours to him. Isa was still leaned against him, face hidden from view as both boys sat near the water. Breathing in slowly, Lea ran his fingers through Isa’s hair carefully.

Isa was glad Lea couldn’t see his face because he wasn’t entirely certain he was holding it together. He was too comfortable to trust his stupid crush to not be obvious on his face. He didn’t want to speak either, so he just made a small noise of affirmation to let Lea know he’d been heard.

Lea sighed and kissed the top of Isa’s head again. “You doing better, Isa?”

“Yeah.” The response was just a little too fast for Isa, but Lea had absolutely no idea why. Isa took in a breath and closed his eyes to focus himself. He opened them and moved away from Lea to look at him. “Yeah, it was nice to be here.”

“Good. I was worried about you.”

“... Yeah. I’ve been thinking about a lot.”

“Of course you have! There’s been a lot of shit recently. That girl’s stuck in the castle and people keep hearing the screaming. I bet people are disappearing, we’re just not noticing. What if we’re forgetting?”

Isa hadn’t expected Lea to assume anything about what was bothering him, but he guessed it made sense, that stuff had to be bothering Lea too. It was just unfortunate that other things had clouded his mind over what had actually been bothering him. “I suppose finding where she was supposed to be completely empty did shake me, yes.”

“Of course it did! It’s got me seriously freaked out too, that’s why I figured you wouldn’t be able to sleep either.” Lea threw his arms up in a dramatic motion then all but threw himself backwards onto the ground. Isa smiled, shaking his head. It would really be stupid to focus on his feelings for Lea as a replacement for the anxiety held in his heart for their friend.

“We’ll find her. Even if we have to find a new way into that castle, we’ll find her. She was… scared. I can’t leave her like that.”

“Neither can I, Isa! I made sure she knew we were her friends then she went and disappeared? I’m glad you’re feeling better, though. It’s harder to make you feel better, you never tell me when you’re feeling bad.”

“That’s because I’m not some sort of crybaby, Lea. You’re easy to calm down, I just need a marker and your face.”

“Please don’t put marker on my face again. I thought we were done with that now that I have eyeliner you can use.”

“And you can use.”

“Doesn’t work nearly as well when I draw ‘em on, Isa. It’s like you actually make them some sorta spell.”

“Is it because I make fun of you for them?”

“You know you don’t.” Lea sat up and locked eyes with Isa, smiling. “You’re too good a friend to make fun of me when I really need you. I’m glad to have you around.”

Isa loved Lea, he really did, but there was too much going on for him to respond genuinely without sounding depressive. His first thought was really just to say Lea deserved better than him, which was ridiculous. He’d done nothing wrong. They were both going for something good. He was just… sad. “You’re real easy to please, Lea. You have any ideas about what we can do to turn everything around?”

“No, not really. I’ve been worried about how you’ve been taking it. I thought we’d just need some fresh air, but then you…” Lea sighed and rubbed at the back of his head. “Anyways, I’ve just been worried. Not really thinking about things, like I guess you noticed? With the kisses and everything.”

“Yeah. Me neither, it’s fine.” Isa carefully laid backwards on the grass, looking up at the gently purple sky. “We know she’s gone.”

“We know that, yeah.” 

“We should try again. Just to be sure they didn’t move her. It’s just a little worrying for now.”

“Right.” Lea moved and laid his head down on Isa’s chest, balling up his hand to hold onto Isa’s shirt. “So, what else has been bothering you? I know you, don’t think I don’t.”

Isa hesitated for a moment then brought his hand up to rest his fingers in Lea’s hair. It was always so much softer than he expected. “I’m just thinking about things. Been feeling weird lately.”

“Can you just talk to me for once in your life? Tell me what’s up?”

“Lea, I’ve done more than I normally do. I just can’t tell you this one, sorry. If you don’t know with everything I’ve said today, then telling you would just hurt me more.”

Lea laid there, stunned into silence for a moment. “Sorry,” he muttered after a few very long seconds passed. “I didn’t mean to not catch anything that important.”

“You have a lot on your mind. We both do.”

“Well, okay.” 

The hand in Lea’s hair turned to gently stroking the soft hair while both boys looked up at the sky. It was fine to just be like this, it was closer than friends normally were anyways. It was comfortable to just lay together. Perhaps later, Isa could look back on this and roll his eyes at how stupid he was being. Letting himself be tugged along or watching all the signs blow past him, but for the time being, he’d just appreciate how soft Lea’s hair was. How worried they both were about everything.

“Lea, promise me something?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise we’ll always be friends.”

“Of course. We’ll always be friends forever.”

“Yeah. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have things reference back to this later, but for now, this is done.


End file.
